Claire Resnick
Claire Resnick is the eldest daughter of Barry and Angela Resnick. She's the older sister of Lilly Resnick. She is the current host of the Aegror Parasite (A-Parasyte for short). The parasite was placed into her body by Parasol doctors working for Allan Wesler. This was done by stitching together body parts from her, Lilly and Angela. Early Life Claire and her family grew up in the small town of Palazzo. She had a very nice childhood though her dad was often busy with work. when she turned nineteen she was accepted to Doon College and got a job as a bartender. Appearance Before she became a zombie, she had long blonde hair and green eyes, after the parasite was placed in her body it began to turn her hair red and because she lost her eyeballs the parasite used her mothers. Because of the 'surgery' she has stitches all over her chest and around certain joints. She prefers to wear biker shorts and a crop top so she can be more agile and have full access to her guns, which she stores in her body. Interests She is very interested in all things to do with guns. Whether it be collecting, modifying, or the use of guns she is very interested them and also enjoys playing first person shooters. She also enjoys eating raw meat and watching movies with a lot of blood and gore. She strongly dislikes media about zombies that portray them as mindless. Personality Claire's personality is very cheerful and energetic even in very dire situations. She's always ready to jump head first into a fight and always the first one to pull her guns out. She often doesn't know the full extent of her own strength and because of this can do more damage then she intends to, to both people and places. She is also very protective of her little sister to the point where she'll put herself in dangerous situations just to protect her. She shows no remorse or mercy to people who harm or try to harm Lilly and will go to any extent to protect her. Abilities Enhanced Strength and Speed As a zombie, Claire can use the full extent of her strength and push her body harder than a normal human would be able to. Healing Factor Claire's parasite will actively repair damages to her organs or limbs if there is sufficient material ex. she has consumed meat to do so. If the damage is too great her parasite will replace the organ or limb from a nearby corpse. Bodily Replacement If any of Claire's Limbs or organs are two badly damaged to be repaired her parasite will repair herself with materials from nearby corpses. Internal Storage Because Claire is a zombie she has decided to carry her guns inside of her as a way to keep them hidden and always accessible. She keeps them near her stitches so she can easily pull them out when she needs to. Parasitic Tendrils Claire is able to use the Tendrils from her parasite in order to attack and dismember enemies.